Benny and Joon: Green Eggs and Sam
by bicyclefish
Summary: Both Sam and Joon have lessons to teach. One-shot.


No disclaimer necessary. I do not own these characters. I just think they should live on in little acts of love.

Dedicated to my two reviewers: xXRemXx and BlackwingRose.

**Green Eggs and Sam**

He never looked her way, but Joon knew very well that Sam was making a play for her attention. Joon never looked Sam's way, but he knew very well he had it. Joon was doing a very poor job of pretending to read. But, even as he expertly balanced his cane on-end in the palm of his hand – being sure to make it look difficult – Joon continued to try and ignore him.

Exasperated, finally, Sam dropped his cane and crawled his way across the couch to Joon's side. He put his chin on her shoulder and stared at her with his large, chocolate-brown eyes. There was no way she could ignore him now.

Yet, she did. Frustrated but undaunted – he was forced to resort to words. "What are you reading?" he asked softly, still staring up at her. He knew that if she would just look at him . . . well, he could think of better things to do than reading.

Joon did not react, but, inside, she was smiling. He was too easy. She had him right where she wanted him. A simple plan executed perfectly. "Dr. Seuss," she replied flatly, still refusing to look at him. She did, however, close the book and turn the cover in his direction. "Green Eggs and Ham," she read.

"Why would anyone write a book about that?" Sam asked grimacing.

Joon did not reply, but instead opened to the first page. Immediately, the book had his attention.

"Sam!" Sam's eyes lit up with childish curiosity. "Why does this book have my name in it?" Without thinking he took the book from her and studied the page. The words seemed simple enough, but he had always preferred movies to books.

Joon read the page aloud, "I am Sam."

Sam looked at her with mock confusion, "No, I'm Sam. You're Joon."

Joon giggled and turned the page. "You can read this whole book, you know."

Suddenly, Sam looked gravely serious. There was hurt in his eyes, "You know I can't."

"Yes, you can. I'll show you." On the next page, the words were repeated. Joon read, "I . . . am . . ." She looked up at Sam who had been frowning intently at the child's book in his lap. His part in the game finally dawned on him and he broke into a wide smile.

"Sam!" he read and eagerly turned the page. "Sam I am," he read. The simplicity and truth of the statement made him laugh. He turned to smile at her.

Joon did not return the smile, but said seriously, "I realize this book may seem far below your intellectual capacity. But viewed from the proper angle, Dr. Seuss always has more profound meaning."

For a moment, Sam looked at her blankly, then turned his attention back to the book. Slowly, he continued reading. When he stopped, Joon picked up the story, "Do you like green eggs and ham?"

"I don't think so," replied Sam seriously. "Green apples are okay though."

"No silly, in the book!"

Sam laughed. He knew. Now, he vaguely remembered hearing this story before, read to him as a child by someone with much less patience for his disability.

Joon liked playing teacher, and it was made all the more enjoyable as Sam curled himself against her so they could both read from the book. His voice was soft and the heat of his body made her sleepy and made her want him at the same time.

"Joon?"

Lost in the pleasant rumble of his voice, Joon had missed her cue to read a word he did not know. Joon startled back to life, as Sam looked at her curiously. His original reason for distracting Joon had slipped his mind when she gave him the book. Suddenly, he remembered his task. Sam dropped the book and leaned in to kiss her.

As always, Joon demurred at first, dropping her head. Sam simply waited – his soft, brown eyes on her, full lips parted – wanting – but more than willing to wait. When it came to physical affection, it was Sam's turn to be teacher, and his patience was always equally rewarded.

Joon pulled herself up to her knees beside him and put her arms around his neck. Then, she traced a gentle finger over his lips. Sam watched her, smiling. He kissed her fingertips, but otherwise did not move. Joon loved how he let her touch him – allowed himself to be explored until she was secure. Then, hands in his dark hair, she kissed him.

Sam pulled her closer. No longer needing to hold back, he kissed her will all the passion and desire he had been imagining earlier that afternoon. His slender hands finding their way beneath her shirt, Sam turned Joon and tugged her into his lap, that he might possess her more completely.

He was so enjoying the kiss, when suddenly a question popped into his mind like an itch that had to be scratched. "I have to know, " he whispered urgently.

"What?" Joon asked dazedly, a little annoyed at the distraction.

"How does it end?"

"What?"

"The book. How does it end?"

Joon reached up and brushed the hair away from Sam's face. Her fingers lingered on his cheek, "Thank you. Thank you, Sam I am."

Sam chuckled, "You're welcome, Joon," as he leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
